Nocturne
by Coconut Lime
Summary: In a way, she's indebted to me, I'm indebted to her. She wouldn't have lived without me and I without her. And yes, it does go far deeper than 'I love you, I can't live without you, please share the rest of your life with me'… WARNING: HOLOCAUST


Hmmm...this fic has been on my mind and computer for like ages! Yeah, anyway, I've always been fascinated with WWII and the like so I decided to write a fic about it. Hopefully it won't be like all my other ones...Some things might be graphic or disturbing. If you're one of those people who get queasy or something, then I advise you don't read it...(Well, not the prologue but like the upcoming chapters. I wanted to keep as accurate as possible and the Nazi's did some really gruesome stuff...) Just a warning. For you guys that are up to it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters...

Nocturne

Prologue...

I've never been a believer of love at first sight. Perhaps I've even doubted the very existence of love. Love was the 'proper' word, the polite word, the synonym for lust. The only reason why women invented such a word was to romanticize animal 'love'. The only reason why men thoughtlessly said it was to get laid.

I've never cared much for love.

Until I met _her_. I've never had anyone wander around and around in my mind all day, all the time quite like her. And I've certainly never have cared for anyone, or ever _will _until the _day I die_, the way I care for her...

In a way, she's indebted to me, I'm indebted to her. She wouldn't have lived without me and I without her. And yes, it does go far deeper than 'I love you, I can't live without you, please share the rest of your life with me'…

The bright morning sun filtered through the freshly washed curtains and illuminated the sparsely furnished room, creating an almost ethereal effect. 'Almost like heaven,' I murmured to myself as I allowed myself a few more extra minutes in the warmth of my bed. Lazily, I drew back one of the curtains and squinted at the sudden flood of light. It was a moment before my eyes grew accustomed to the sun, and the first thing that caught my eye was the flow of thick black smoke rising into the pristine blue sky.

Have they already begun?

With a great sigh, I peeled the warm blankets off from my body and began to dress myself in the neatly pressed suit that the maid had left for me yesterday. The coarse material felt rough against my skin, and heavy too, compared to my sleeping wear.

While dressing, my eyes wandered over to a calender hanging crookedly on my wall. There was a new shipment coming in today. And just my luck, on this beautiful autumn day, I was on duty during arrival.

It was the worst possible job for any young man, for anyone. The trains always come in screeching to a halt, and there is always confusion and loud noise. But I can stand the noise, the confusion, anything else that comes in the package. What I can't stand though, is the hopeful look on the people. The cheerful, comforting good-byes. 'I'll see you in a little bit, Gisele. Be a good girl and take care of your brother.' 'Until next time!' 'Behave yourself and maybe we'll see each other sooner than we think!'

Of course there are the really frightened ones, the ones who have a gist of what's going on. The scared, doe-eyed look as they look around wildly when their family, friends or lover is placed on a different line. They realize the sign at the entrance is not what it seems, the foul smell in the air does not come from rotten food, and the black fumes are much more than just factory smoke.

Why?

Who gave me the authority to choose who will live or who will die? I had only wanted to have fun. The Hitler Youth- the Hitler Youth was just a fun club, a beneficial organization to help young boys better the Vaterland. Only, when I was a naïve and inexperienced boy at age fifteen, it seemed awfully grown up and sophisticated to learn how to throw a grenade or assemble a rifle. Fun was making fun of the Jew down the street. We were doing what the Vaterland was asking of us; we were doing our part to better our world.

The door suddenly opens and startled, I whip around to see who it is.

"A little edgy today, huh, Matt?"

"You don't seem too good yourself, Tai." He makes a noble effort to grin. He fails miserably. There are dark circles under his eyes, his complexion looks slightly pale. His uniform is haphazardly put on and his armband is practically below his elbow.

"You know why." Tai's features twist into a dark smirk. I nod and finish dressing. There is no one in their good, sane mind that would enjoy platform duty on an Arrival day. Except for two men, our superiors, though I'm not going to disclose who.

"Done? Let's go for a drink."

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet and you're alreading thinking about liqour?" I 'm joking, playing with him. I make a glint of playfulness from under the shadow of his Wermacht cap. It was always easier to do platform duty drunk like a piss.

You hardly remember anything that way.


End file.
